


Girl, who are you?

by TheBlufir



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlufir/pseuds/TheBlufir
Summary: This is my first fanfic/story so please don't get too hard on me :) also English is not my first language so please point out any mistake so I can improve on that :)THX for reading and leave kudos if you liked it pls (;





	Girl, who are you?

The first monday of the new schoolyear I had just sat down when I started ticking my pen against the table because I was bored and the lesson hadn’t started yet. A girl with auburn hair, who was seated in front of me, turned around and layed her hand on my arm while looking me in the eyes. I didn’t know why, but I was stunned. Normally I would’ve beaten the crap out of anybody who dared to come close to me, but this girl was touching me and I was just staring at her hand laying on my arm. 

 

‘'Could you please stop ticking your pen against the table?’' 

 

‘'uhh... yeah, sorry.’' 

 

She smiled at me and continued unpacking her bag. 

 

I had never really talked to her before and didn’t know her name, but something about her intrigued me. She was mysterious, knew how to talk to people and had lots of confidence. She also had beautiful eyes and dared to look me in the eyes unlike many people who preferred not talking to me. This may be caused by the fact that I only wear black and will punch people in their faces if they’re being annoying, but that’s not the point here. 

 

~ 

 

A couple of weeks later I’m sitting behind the girl again, but this time a little further away. I’m busy making my science homework when I feel someone staring at me. Not really bothered I decide to take a quick look who is staring at me and almost jump out of my skin when I realise it’s the auburn haired girl. Weirdly enough she keeps looking at me and I feel like I’m paralysed because I can’t look away anymore. After what felt like fifteen whole seconds she breaks the eyecontact and continues working like nothing ever happend. 

 

~ 

 

When my last class of the day is over, I walk over to my locker and can’t help but overhear a conversation between two girls who are friends with the mystery girl. The only thing I know about her now is her last name: Linetti. The girls are talking about some kind of party the school is throwing at the end of the school year when someone brushes against my arm. 

 

‘'Gina! How have you been girl??’' I hear one of them say. 

 

When I hear the reaction from the person who just walked into my personal space for a second, I quickly turn around and finally know the name of the beautiful girl in my class: 

 

‘'You know how I’m doing! I’m Gina Linetti, the human form of the one hundred emoij!’' 

 

I turn back to my locker and can’t help but smile.


End file.
